Alternative Plans
The Alternative Plans (オルタネイティヴ計画, Orutaneitibu Keikaku). A series of plans originally created with the objective of finding a way of communicating with the BETA. Alternative I Finding a way to understand the BETA by analysing their language and ways of thinking. Ended in failure. Alternative II Capture and subsequent dissection and analysis of BETA specimens. Many lives were sacrificed for this to come to pass, and all that came of the research done on the samples was the conclusion that the BETA are carbon-based life-forms and had very little in common between its different strains. Alternative III Started due to the 1973 BETA invasion of Earth, its purpose was finding a way to understand the BETA through the use of individuals with Extra-Sensorial Perception. Since the esper's powers only covered a limited range, they had to enter the hives themselves in order to get thought readings from the BETA. Because of this, the survival rate of the espers was only 6%. All attempts to communicate with the BETA through the use of thought projection failed, being ignored completely by the BETA, and all they managed to get through readings was the information that the enemy did not see humanity as life forms. Alternative IV Started in 1995, its official purpose was finding a way to understand or communicate with the BETA through the use of the 00 Unit. It also had a secret objective of setting up an anti-BETA intelligence network, gathering data on the layout of each Hive and the deployment and distribution of BETA within them. Alternative V Also known as Operation Babylon, it was first proposed by the US military in 1996 as a fallback in case of Alternative IV's failure. 100,000 people were to be selected and allowed to flee Earth through the use of migrant spaceships, while the rest of humanity stays on to fight the BETA to the bitter end, using a large number of G Bombs. The immigration ships were not really expected to survive: this was simply something added on to the plan in order to get the UN to agree with it. Regardless, when it is executed at the end of Unlimited, the ships do manage to find their way to a habitable planet. A similar plan, Operation Trident, was prepared in the case of Operation Ouka's failure. During Muv-Luv Unlimited: The Day After, the true effects of Operation Babylon (later referred to as the Babylon Disaster) are revealed. Due to the intense gravitational anomalies caused by multiple G Bombs detonating in unison, a phenomenon which comes to be referred to as the Oceanic Inversion occurs. This causes the entirety of Europe, Russia, Asia (including the Japanese home islands), and large tracts of the northern hemisphere such as Canada to become submerged under the now combined Atlantic, Pacific, and other southern oceans. In addition to this areas of the Earth's atmosphere have simply been blasted away, requiring an environment suit to survive. Habitable land is now at a premium due to the vast salt deserts left behind by the Oceanic Inversion, meaning coastal areas are rendered infertile and are ravaged by combined salt and sand storms, drinking water is hard to secure from salt contamination and lung conditions from salt inhalation become more common. This, combined with the Athabasca Incident, proved to be too much for two of the four remaining countries on Earth: the France-Canada Union declares war on the US. Under the Japan-US Alliance, the remnant forces of the Empire of Japan provide support despite having their few remaining forces spread between the safe haven of Hawaii and later the Tacoma area of Seattle. As if to add insult to injury, at least one BETA Hive remains active and as of 2004 have once again resumed their relentless assault on humanity, while we war and scheme among ourselves for the last remaining habitable areas. However, now their Hives are unreachable at the bottom of the ocean and all humanity can do is bear the brunt of their attacks. Category:Setting Category:Spoilers Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:Hardware and Technology Category:Plans